


worship

by planetundersiege



Series: NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020 [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Tongue (Good Omens), Drabble, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Licking, M/M, NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020: Day 7: WorshipHe worshipped his angel, loved him more than words could explain.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643317
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020





	worship

He slowly let his forked tongue run up and down Aziraphale round belly, turning and twisting it in unpredictable ways that made the angel whimper under his touch. He tasted sweet, a familiar and comforting taste Crowley had still never gotten used too after all these years. He never got enough of it, and hungrily kept running his tongue over the angel, hoping to hear moans of pleasure escape his sweet lips.

He worshipped his angel, loved him more than words could explain, and wanted him to know it, that every fiber of his body worshipping him like the god he was to him. The angel that had stolen his heart, had kept him in a love drunken state, sweeter than the sweetest wine. If it was someone he would ever pray too, it wouldn’t be heaven or hell, but Aziraphale.

He heard how Aziraphale’s whimpered his name between ragged breaths, as his body tensed up, it hit a nerve in Crowley, his hard cock was aching as it pressed against his tight pants, wanting freedom.

He moved downwards, and let one of his hands carefully touch the tip of Aziraphale’s member, causing him to squirm by his touch. He let his hand slowly run up and down his shaft, while Crowley looked into Aziraphale’s eyes. His face was a flushed pink, and he heard how his breathing was a bit ragged. The quick breathing of bliss.

This was his heaven, this was the person he worshipped. His round body, golden stretch mark, and divine stomach rolls. So perfect, so soft so godly. He was the one that was not only tempted by the angel, but did so willingly. If he could, he would stay in this moment forever, doing everything he could to please him, to show his devotion.

“If only words could ever describe how much I love you, my angel. But they can’t, words aren’t enough. I’m going to show you now, how much you mean to me, how I worship you.”

He let his tongue carefully run over his tip, licking up his precum. He felt how all of Aziraphale’s body tensed, and saw how he gripped the sheets with his hands, while a quick gasp escape his mouth, a beautiful sound.

“ _ Crowley… _ ”

Oh how he loved him.

He continued to lick his shaft, slowly and teasingly while he kept moving his hand up and down in a steady rhythm. With his free hand, Crowley carefully teased Aziraphale’s balls, hungrily gripping them just a little bit too tight, before moving his hand down even further. He carefully touched his perineum with the tip of his fingers to tease, and then snapped them and miracled him ready. He let a second pass, before sliding in a finger inside of him, gently thrusting, twisting in a circular motion. He was warm, and the walls wrapped around his finger so perfectly.

Aziraphale moaned, with a beautiful expression on his face, eyes closed, with his mouth half open, shaped like an O.

Aziraphale’s moans were the most heavenly song Crowley had ever heard, the most divine and holy, and perfect. All he wanted to do was to make him feel as good as possible, and to keep the song going.

And he would, he always would. Because this was his dear angel.


End file.
